The invention relates to a reciprocating power saw, in particular a saber saw or the like, having a housing, a motor driven, reciprocating stroke bar, which has a tool receptacle at its free end and a bearing means, which axially displaceably and pivotably bears the stroke bar in the tool-side end zone of the housing, wherein the bearing means has a guide part with a mounting passage for receiving the stroke bar.
Reciprocating power saws, in particular saber saws, of the aforementioned type are used in working work pieces or the like. A motor-driven stroke bar is mounted in a housing and a tool receptacle is provided at its free end for receiving a tool, in particular a saw blade. The reciprocating displaceable stroke bar is mounted with its tool-side end zone axially displaceable and pivotable in the housing by a bearing means. For increasing the cutting performance of the reciprocating power saw, the reciprocating movement is superimposed by a movement component transverse to the reciprocating movement. In particular in the presence of the additional movement component transverse to the stroke bar, the stroke bar must be mounted on the housing to be pivotable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,120 discloses a reciprocating power saw having a housing, a motor-driven reciprocating stroke bar, which has a tool receptacle at its free end. In addition, the reciprocating power saw has a bearing means with a guide part having a bearing passage, which has a spherical external contour. The guide part is mounted in the housing such that it can be pivoted.
The drawback in the known solution is that the guide part must be precision manufactured, because the inside of the housing, in particular the drive zone, must be sealed to prevent leakage of oil or grease.
An additional drawback in the known solution is that in the wear of the guide part no precise bearing of the stroke bark in the housing is assured and as a result, the service life is shortened and noise production increases due to the moving stroke bar.
Furthermore oscillations occurring at the stroke bar bearing are transmitted directly to the housing resulting in stress to the operator.